


5 times someone thought they were a couple and 1 time he did something about it

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, minor jinseob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: When Daehwi is Jinyoung's clingy best friend, it should be expected that people thought they were dating. Right?When one too many people have commented on the cute "couple" and Jinyoung decides that he should probably confess.





	5 times someone thought they were a couple and 1 time he did something about it

  1. **Lunchtime**



Daehwi bounded across the cafeteria room, his lunch tray already filled to the brim, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room. Daehwi didn’t seem to mind the attention; his eyes fixated on his group of friends huddled together in the corner of the room. The entire group in the corner paid no attention to the incoming boy; Jihoon, Haknyeon and Jinyoung continuing to stuff their faces with food. “Hyung! You didn’t wait for me!” Daehwi exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked up from his lunch, “Sorry Daehwi-ya, I was too hungry today” he apologised between mouthfuls of spaghetti. Daehwi pouted, “Okay then. Make sure you wait for me tomorrow ok?” He wrapped his arms around, his pouty lips leaning awfully close to Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung swallowed his food hastily before mumbling a promise, gesturing for Daehwi to eat his lunch. Daehwi’s smile lit up, pulling Jinyoung closer, he planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, Jinyoung scrunching up his nose cutely, before turning to his tray, starting to stuff his cheeks filled with spaghetti. Jihoon looked up, witnessing Jinyoung’s slightly tinted cheeks as he scowled, wiping his cheek free of Daehwi’s saliva.

Halfway across the cafeteria hall, Hyungseob let out a sigh. He had been ‘inconspicuously’ spying on the pair. “Eat your food before I steal it”, grumbled Euiwoong. Hyungseob sighed again, turning to face his group. “I wish my boyfriend would act as sweet as how Daehwi acts towards Jinyoung”, he remarked, staring straight at Woojin who was busy slurping his spaghetti. He watched as Woojin’s ears glow red, laughing quietly to himself.

  1. **Café**



Jinyoung was wiping clean the tables near the entrance of the café when he heard the jingle of the bells, indicating a new customer. He hurried back to the counter where his co-worker, Yoon Jisung, was currently wiping down the surface. “Hi, what would you like to order today?” Jinyoung asked, taking his place behind the cash register, looking up for the first time.

“Hyung! Can I get a caramel macchiato?” Jinyoung almost jumped in shock at the hyperactive tone before his eyes softened at the sight of Daehwi in an oversized sweater standing in front of him. “Daehwi, you know that the caramel macchiato is too sweet. Last time you ordered one from here you were bouncing all over the walls!” Jinyoung scolded (like the older one he’s meant to be). Daehwi pouted, activating those puppy eyes, fully aware that Jinyoung was going to let the younger get his way in the end. Jinyoung sighed, “Alright, but you’re ordering small” he asserted, ruffling the younger’s hair before punching the order into the machine. He watched as Daehwi plodded slowly towards a nearby table, grumbling and fixing his hair as he went to wait for his drink.

Jinyoung turned around to the sight of Jisung, already halfway into making Daehwi’s order. “Hyung, I’ll do it.” Jinyoung offered, extending his arm to take over the job. Jisung only shook his head. “Go sit next to your boyfriend, I’ll bring his drink over.” Jinyoung felt his cheeks flush. “We’re not dating” he replied. Jisung whipped his head over with an overly-shocked expression, “You’re not?” Jinyoung shook his head, trying to look anywhere but at Jisung.

“You’re so whipped Jinyoung, don’t try to hide it I can see your ears are red.” “Hyung, please!” Jisung only laughed, continuing to _whip_ up the caramel macchiato.

  1. **Cinemas**



It was Saturday morning, meaning that it probably wasn’t only the pair at the cinemas. Daehwi had called Jinyoung at 3am in the morning just to reconfirm (they had already talked about watching a movie on Friday) that they were going to meet in front of the cinemas. Jinyoung pulled out his phone, checking the time once again before sending Daehwi a text asking where the younger was. Before he could even press send, a body slammed into him, propelling him forward as the body jumped, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Hyung!” a highly-recognisable voice squealed. Jinyoung choked. It took about 5 minutes before Daehwi finally let go of his grip on the elder.

“Could we have 2 tickets to __ please?” Jinyoung asked when the pair reached the front of the ticket arm, Daehwi trailing behind, hand in hand with him. The attendant took one glance at them before asking, “Students? Do you want to book the couple seat? That’s the only seat we have left for this session.” Jinyoung blushed at the question, “We’re not a couple” he replied, glancing at Daehwi who looked relatively unfazed by the question, nodding to Jinyoung’s claim. “Oh, I’m sorry for assuming things. Would you like to wait for the next session then?” the attendant replied.

 

Jinyoung turned and faced Daehwi. “Are you sure you really want to share the couple seat?” he could feel his cheeks heat up at his own question. “Hyung, I want to watch it as soon as possible so we can go shopping later.” Daehwi replied with a cute smile. Jinyoung found himself replicating the smile, linking arms with the younger as they entered the cinema, box of popcorn in hand.

  1. **Convenience Store**



The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. The entire class erupted in cheers, including Jinyoung himself, pulling himself to his feet; he shoved his books into his bag and hurried over to where Daehwi was sitting. “Hey Daehwi, race you to the convenience store!” he yelled out, ruffling his hair before rushing out of the classroom. An indignant “Hey that’s not fair!” could be heard but Jinyoung paid no attention, rushing past the students in the corridors.

The jingle sounded as Jinyoung pushed open the door, Youngmin looked up from the magazine he was reading behind the counter, nodding slightly to Jinyoung’s greeting. The jingles sounded again as Daehwi burst into the convenience store and this time Youngmin sat up. “Daehwi you’re not allowed to trash any shelves again. I spent the at least an hour fixing them after a lady brought her toddler in, don’t mess it up again.” Youngmin warned. “Yes sir!” Daehwi saluted back, running within the aisles in search of Jinyoung. Youngmin opened his magazine again with a sigh, _“kids these days”_

When Daehwi finally spotted Jinyoung, the elder was scanning the different brands of ramen. Daehwi felt the tips of his lips curl up as he quietly approached the elder. Jinyoung had just reached up to grab two different packets of ramen when Daehwi jumped onto his back, covering both his eyes. Jinyoung let out a high-pitched scream in shock, scrambling to release himself from Daehwi’s grasp, knocking about half the ramen packages from the shelves. Daehwi’s laughter filled the almost empty store before Youngmin’s groan shut the pair up.

Youngmin unwillingly scanned the packets of food as the pair stood timidly in front of him. It seemed almost as if daggers would come shooting out of those eyes as Youngmin learnt of the new mess that he had to clean up. Jinyoung had offered to tidy the shelves only to come face to face with Youngmin’s unimpressed expression which told him he should probably just leave it. Bagging their purchase, Youngmin handed the bag over to Jinyoung. “Next time don’t bring your boyfriend with you. He’s disastrous.” Jinyoung didn’t even have enough time to rebut his statement before getting hurriedly dragged from the store by Daehwi.

  1. **Amusement Park**



“Daehwi, are you sure you’re gonna be able to finish that?” Jinyoung asked sceptically at the large packet of fairy floss that Daehwi had just bought. Daehwi glanced at Jinyoung’s expression before holding out the candy to him. “Yea, I’m going to finish it because you’re going to help me too!” he exclaimed. Jinyoung smiled before taking a tuff of the candy.  The wandered around the park, both boys listing the rides that they wanted to ride before the day came to an end. “Ohh hyung look! Matching headbands! Let’s buy them!” In a split second Daehwi had dragged Jinyoung away from the main path, running through a merchandise store until they arrived at the headband section. Jinyoung sighed, giving up almost immediately after seeing Daehwi’s enthusiasm.

The next thing Jinyoung knew, he was back onto the street, a pair of black cat ears upon his head. He turned to look at Daehwi, who had a matching pair of white cat ears upon his fluffy blonde-brown locks. “Hyung, let’s go on the pirate boat now!!” Jinyoung smiled, nodding to the other, letting him be dragged towards the ride. Daehwi linked his arm through Jinyoung’s as they finally reached the beginning of the line. Shuffling to his seat, Jinyoung pulled Daehwi closer towards him, clasping their hands tightly together in preparation for the ride. Daehwi snuggled closer towards Jinyoung as the ride began to move.

Jinyoung wobbled off the ride, his hand still tightly within Daehwi’s, who’s energy seemed to have all returned back, letting the younger lead him off the ride. “Hyung, let’s go now, I want to ride on some more!!” Jinyoung nodded, smiling at the back of Daehwi’s head as he was being dragged away. _“Omg they’re so cute. I need to get a boyfriend too. I feel lonely”_ Jinyoung whipped his head around at the sound of girls chatting. He felt the brush slowly crawling up his cheeks as he saw the group flashing glances at Daehwi and him. Hiding his smile threw his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder walking side by side of him towards their next ride.

 

  1. **Confession**



Daehwi plodded along behind Jinyoung during lunch. He had no idea where the other was leading him to or what was going to happen but he still followed him. “Hyung, did you want to say something?” Daehwi finally spoke up when they reached the back of the school building. Jinyoung turned around to face Daehwi. Daehwi could tell that Jinyoung’s self-confidence had dropped low again as the elder kept scratching the back of his neck, cheeks slightly pink as he looked at the floor just in front of Daehwi’s feet. Daehwi was about to pull Jinyoung into a comforting embrace when the other spoke up.

“Daehwi. I’ve realised something. The people around us keep saying that we act like a couple, like we’re always doing things together and I was thinking maybe I do like you. Not as a friend!” Jinyoung added with a shake of his head, “but as a boyfriend?” Jinyoung’s eyes cast back down to his school shoes, his face flushed red at his own confession. Daehwi had been frozen still the entire time which Jinyoung had been speaking and with his last statement, he felt his cheeks flush as well. Taking a step forward, Daehwi wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, leaning deep into the hug. “Hyung I like you too; as a boyfriend” Daehwi whispered. He could feel Jinyoung light up at his reply. “Really?” he asked, pulling back from the hug, both his hands now upon Daehwi’s red cheeks. Daehwi nodded assertively in reply. Jinyoung’s nose scrunched up as he smiled, the happiest Daehwi had ever seen him.

 

“Well you two seem awfully cosy today.” Jihoon noted as the pair returned to their typical lunch spot in the cafeteria. Daehwi and Jinyoung exchanged glances with one another, cheeks flushing red again. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the pair. _“Interesting….”_ He thought to himself. Jinyoung nudged Daehwi under the table, causing the younger to do the same back. “Hyung… stop it!” Daehwi whisper-shouted. Jinyoung giggled at the other’s response. “Get a room you guys” Jihoon yelled, throwing his carton of milk at the pair. Daehwi and Jinyoung burst out in giggles again. Jihoon groaned. Daehwi took this as the perfect opportunity to land another kiss on Jinyoung's forehead, much to Jihoon's disgust. Jinyoung blushed bright red as Daehwi burst out into another round of giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this ship is one that I absolutely, totally, really ship. BUT can someone please tell me the official ship name? Is it Baehwi, Daeyoung, Jinhwi or what?
> 
> Still experimenting with new ships. Please enjoy!! :)


End file.
